Battle
Battle ' is a feature in the ''Legend of the Cryptids where players engage in combat with other players using their cryptid cards. Players may battle for various incentives such as other players' Treasure or Coins. Players may also battle simply to improve their Battle Record for the sake of it. Players which initiate a battle utilize their cryptids' total attack rating, while players being attacked utilize their cryptids' total defense rating. Unlike attacking, defending against an attack is an automatic process which is done independent of player involvement. In either case, a certain amount of attack or defense power is needed to utilize cryptid cards, with the exact amount depending on each individual card, as well as the total number of cards being used. During the course of battle, cryptid cards are divided into two units: the front line, and the back line. Cards on the front line are given first priority in battle over back line cards, and are the only cards able to activate skills. Cards not placed on the front line are automatically placed on the back line, where they will contribute a maximum of 80% of their attack or defense to battle. The winner of a battle is decided based on the total attack of the player on offense, and the total defense of a defending player. Whoever has a higher value wins the battle. The attack and defense rating of players is decided based on the total attack or defense rating of a player's front line and back line cards combined, as well as the effect of any Skills activated in battle, and other factors. Power rating When cards participate in a battle, they require a certain amount of power from the player in order to be utilized. Cards used in an offensive role require attack power, and cards in a defensive role require defense power. An individual card's power rating decides how much is needed in battle. During battle, all of the player's current attack or defense power is automatically used to bring cards in a deck into battle. Front line cards are automatically prioritized, and will receive power first. Extra power points are then used to bring in the rest of the cards in a deck into battle, with the strongest cards prioritized first in power allocation. If a player does not have enough current power to meet a card's individual demand, the attack or defense of cryptids automatically scales down based on how much power is available. If a player's attack or defense power is too low, cryptids may be excluded from battle all together. Front line The front line is composed of five of a player's cards. These cards are given first priority to participate in battle, and will gain access to attack and defense power before other cards. Player's usually have the choice of selecting which cards are placed on the front line, or letting the game decide. Because only front line cards activate skills, decisions made on the front line are based more on card skills rather than card attributes. There are two types of front lines: the Attack Front Line and the Defense Front Line. *'''Attack Front Line **These cards are the primary offensive unit when engaging in battle. Only skills which boost a player's own attack or lower an opponent's defense are utilized. *'Defense Front Line' **These cards are the primary defensive unit when defending against other players. Only skills which boost a player's own defense, or lower an opponent's attack are utilized. Back line Left over attack or defense power not used by front lines is automatically allocated to the rest of a player's cards so they may enter a battle as well. The cards with the highest attack or defense to power ratio are automatically chosen by the game to be part of the back line, and are prioritized in battle over less efficient cards. Cards in the back line have their attack or defense capped at 80% of their current value. Skills cannot be activated by any of the back line cards when attacking. Additionally, duplicate cards were allowed on December 4, 2012. Card efficiency For More details check Best Deck or Complex Card Comparsion Card efficiency in the game is measured based on their attack/defense to power ratio. Cards with a high ratio are considered high efficiency cards. This is particularly important when choosing lineups for Raid Events and back lines. Raid events limit the amount of cards in battle to five, so choosing the most attack efficient cards can help maximize the damage to power ratio. Back line strength is limited by the attack or defense power of a player. Choosing power efficient cards can help players reach a higher total attack or defense in battle. Efficiency can be calculated based on the following generic formula: (Attack or Defense)/Card Power Example: Atar, Tyrannical Darklord attack efficiency 6400/12 =533 Generally, the higher the number, the greater the efficiency, and the more useful the card will be in battle. NOTE: This example uses an unevolved card - the evolved version has a higher attack value while using the same amount of attack power - therefore, a fully maxed, evolved, then fully maxed again (PM) card is the most efficient. Factors When engaging in a battle, the outcome of a battle is determined by the following factors. *'Level' **While level does not directly impact the results of a battle, players of higher levels are more likely to win due to having a larger amount of accumulated attribute points. To prevent high leveled players from preying on lower leveled ones, the game automatically matches players with others of a similar level. **As well, if a high leveled player attacks a low leveled one, the game activates a feature called "Divine Punishment", which automatically results in a loss for the attacking player. Divine Punishment does not kick in every time, but the odds are much higher if there is a large disparity in opponent levels. *'Account Element' **When players first create a game account, they are asked to select one of the three elements. The player automatically receives a 5% stat boost for using cards of that element in battle. *'Card Skills' **Skills arguably have the greatest impact on the outcome of a battle. Each cryptid card comes with its own skill which causes a unique effect to take place during battle. Some skills boost attack of a certain element, while other skills may decrease the opponent's defense. **Only front line cards can activate skills in battle, but skill effects will affect both front line and back line cards. Skills tend to activate at random, though cards placed on the first slot in front lines tend to have a near 100% chance of activation. *'Morale Boosts' **When a player wins a battle, they receive a 10% attack boost the next time they initiate another battle. This bonus stacks cumulatively and only lasts 10 minutes since the initial victory. Winning a battle after the first does not renew the attack boost. *'Traps' **Traps items can be used to protect a player's Treasure against an opponent. Players which target treasures which have been protected by traps automatically lose the battle, regardless of level and attack power. Traps have no effect in battle if a piece of treasure is not selected in an attack. Rewards *'Treasure ' **Players may initiate a battle in order to take another player's treasure. *'Coins ' **A certain amount is awarded for winning a battle. Coins are awarded whether players target treasure or not. Should an attack fail, players may lose some coins instead. Note that while players may receive coins for winning, coins do get taken from the losing player. The winner receives 5% of the loser's coins, capped at 10,000. *'Battle Stats ' **Battle stats are comprised of the amount of victories in both Offensive and Defensive battles a player has participated in. This stat is largely a cosmetic one, with little to no impact in the game. *'Battle Points' **Battle points were awarded for successfully winning a battle, both on offense and defense, and could be exchanged for prizes during the Battle Masters ongoing event. The amount of points awarded depends on the overall strength of both players in battle, as well as the battle rankings of players. Applibot has currently suspended the Battle Masters event, though Battle Points are still awarded in battle regardless. See also *Boss Battle *Raid Event Category:Gameplay